


Synopsis: Diplomatic Immunity

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Diplomatic Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Diplomatic Immunity

**DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY**

This episode is about responsibility. When does a child own his own sins? When does a parent share accountability? If we encourage, model, or ignore actions in others that are destructive or evil-aren't we also guilty? This applies to friends, a spouse...even our elected officials. As parents, when we set bad examples, cover up for, or shield our children from the consequences of their harmful acts-do we cloak them with a sort of 'diplomatic immunity?' 

Duncan is still conflicted about carrying his katana. Nevertheless, because all life is precious to him, he feels obligated to protect it. Moreover, with so many bad guys around, he cannot be Mr. Nice forever. 

**_New Characters:_**

**EDWARD BANNER** \- Consul General, U.S. Consulate and old friend of Duncan's. His career has been his priority, at the cost of his relationship with his son. 

**STEVE BANNER** \- his attention-deprived, rebellious, drug-addicted son. 

**WILLIE KINGSLEY** \- Immortal, old 'mate' of MacLeod's, larcenous embezzling con-artist. 

**MOLLY IVERS** \- his mortal love and partner in a scam where he jumps in front of an expensive car, gets run over, then extorts hush money from the wealthy driver. The credits list her name as 'Kingsley' (formerly Ivers), as if they are married, but Willie refers to her as his 'girl friend.' They felt married, though. 

**SWINSON** \- One of the Kingsley's earlier victims, circa 1969. 

**SMYTHE** \- business partner from 1836 that Willie embezzled from, who then 'killed' Willie in a duel for honor, if not for the money. 

* * *

London, 1969 

Swinson is 'privileged,'   
His attitude, snooty,   
With the fortune he has-   
He can buy any beauty.   
He's taken his latest-   
Sweet little 'hon'-   
For a drive in the country-   
Some bubbly and fun. 

He charms her with tales-   
Of how clever he is,   
The champagne flows freely,   
They delight in its fizz,   
Laughing and smooching-   
Then, from thin air....   
In front of his car-   
Willie Kingsley is there! 

Splat! He is road kill!   
Sprawled out, inert.   
Molly leaps out-   
And commences to blurt-   
'You've murdered me darlin',   
Me Willie, me own,   
No man, no insurance-   
I'm left all alone!' 

'The kids will be beggin'-   
For scraps, the poor dears!'   
All Swinson's excuses-   
Fall on her deaf ears.   
'He came out of nowhere,   
I was not driving fast.'   
But, Molly's an expert-   
This mark is outclassed. 

She spits out the WORD-   
Sure to make his heart cease-   
The WORD he most dreads-   
From her mouth comes, ' _Police._ '   
Cold sweat trickles down,   
His surrender's begun-   
With the gambit, 'No money-   
Can replace a loved one.' 

But his checkbook is out,   
Conned by these connivers,   
He asks, 'What's your name?'   
She replies, 'Molly Ivers.'   
'Molly, I'd rather-   
Police weren't involved,'   
He writes her a check-   
Hoping everything's solved. 

But, the sum is too small,   
Her needs are much bigger,   
She needs one more zero-   
At the end of the figure.   
Of course, first she threatens-   
To plaster his name-   
In all the newspapers-   
With his newest flame. 

They settle! 'G-d bless you,   
From me heart's bottom,   
And the little ones' too.'   
(Sure, if she'd got 'em),   
As Swinson drives off,   
Willie opens his eyes,   
And praises his Molly-   
For the check's lavish size. 

'Well done, my darling!'   
'I was good, wasn't I?'   
'You are the best!'   
His ecstatic reply,   
They hug and they kiss-   
Celebrating their haul,   
What happens to Swinson?   
They care not at all. 

Reception, U.S. Consulate, Paris   
Present Day 

A career diplomatic-   
To some, it would seem-   
Would be an adventure,   
A realized dream.   
Luxurious living-   
In postings exotic.   
Secret liaisons...   
Foreign beauties, erotic. 

But to Edward Banner,   
It's just a day's work.   
The hand-shaking, back-slapping's   
Starting to irk.   
He happily welcomes-   
Duncan MacLeod-   
A bright friendly face-   
In a tiresome crowd. 

He chitchats with Duncan-   
He's bored with this bunch,   
They agree, very soon-   
To meet over lunch.   
Relaxed, and at ease-   
As friends old and dear-   
They part with a handshake-   
Mac leaves, full of cheer. 

Paris Street 

On the street, Duncan feels-   
A Buzz, no denying,   
There's been a bad accident-   
Someone is crying-   
Removing his shades-   
He stares at the sight,   
'I don't believe it!'   
It's Willie, all right. 

'You've killed my husband!'   
Molly wails on and on,   
The poor driver's stymied-   
Confused, woebegone.   
Mac assures him, 'Don't worry,   
This man is not dead.'   
He grabs Willie's jacket-   
Like he'll rip every thread. 

Molly yells, 'Put him down!   
He's dead!' 'No, he's fine!'   
They pull on his body-   
Like it's a clothesline.   
Willie starts to revive,   
The driver's amazed.   
Although Willie's tousled-   
He's not even grazed. 

'Get back in your car, sir...   
I'll deal with this.'   
'I'll call the police!'   
Molly knows _that_ can't miss,   
'Go ahead,' urges Duncan,   
Then looks straight at Willie,   
Willie groans an 'Oh, no!'   
Turning white as a lily. 

Mac pulls at Willie-   
Shows the driver, he's mobile,   
Willie swears at MacLeod,   
'You were always too noble-   
Popping out of the woodwork,   
Making trouble for me,   
Mac remembers how Willie-   
Adored larceny. 

Flashback, London, 1836 

MacLeod has embarked-   
On an innocent walk.   
When he hears muted voices-   
In serious talk.   
The Buzz lets him know-   
An Immortal's involved.   
He's curious to see-   
How the matter's resolved. 

The countryside blooms-   
With springtime's renewal,   
Yet, the subject is morbid-   
An imminent duel.   
MacLeod sees that one-   
Of the combatants is-   
Willie Kingsley...an old-   
Acquaintance, of his. 

The other's named Smythe,   
Mac feels it's immoral-   
For Willie to fight him,   
After all, he's Immortal.   
Mac takes him aside,   
Willie pouts brazenly,   
'We both will have pistols,   
And _he_ challenged ME!' 

Now Mac is attired-   
As an elegant rogue,   
With long bushy sideburns,   
Distinct Scottish brogue,   
Slick Willie assures him-   
'Trust in me, mate,   
I've no plans to kill-   
Mr. Smythe... Watch and wait.' 

Mac cautions his 'mate,'   
'Better do as you say,   
Or, this will not be-   
Your last duel, today.'   
Willie forewarns MacLeod-   
'If you interfere,   
It's at your own peril!'   
And, his glare is sincere. 

'No chance,' Mac is told-   
For reconciliation,   
Smythe's honor has been-   
Besmirched past salvation.   
Smythe insists on the duel,   
Demands satisfaction,   
Willie must answer-   
For his malefaction. 

MacLeod has agreed-   
To be Willie's second.   
He solemnly counts,   
Ten paces are reckoned.   
Willie aims-not at Smythe,   
But his target instead-   
Is Smythe's second's hat!   
Shoots it clear off his head! 

Willie fakes his dismay-   
Then he juts out his chest-   
Bravely at Smythe,   
To end the contest,   
Smythe acquiesces,   
Plugs Willie neatly,   
Willie dies like a trouper,   
Overacting completely. 

MacLeod looks disgusted,   
But, Smythe stands in awe.   
It's the noblest death-   
That he ever saw.   
Mac agrees that there aren't....   
_Weren't_... many like Willie,   
Few corpses wear grins-   
So blissful and silly. 

When Willie recovers,   
Mac's relaxed by a tree,   
Chewing a grass stalk,   
Willie's hat on his knee,   
They wave to each other,   
Willie thanks him for staying,   
Mac's can't wait to hear-   
What game Willie's playing. 

Willie needs a fresh shirt-   
Unbloodied, intact.   
He prepared in advance-   
His bags are all packed.   
While changing his shirt-   
He explains to Mac why-   
It was so essential-   
That he had to die. 

'Smythe was my partner,'   
Willie expounds.   
'He noticed, the coffers-   
Were short a few pounds.   
One hundred thousand-   
To be quite exact.   
And me, being honest....   
I admitted the fact.' 

'The only way he-   
Could restore his lost honor-   
Was challenging me,   
Now...since I'm a goner-   
He's happy, I'm happy-   
The money, I keep.   
If you ask me-   
He got away cheap.' 

In the Highlander's scowl-   
Willie senses disfavor.   
'What is the problem?'   
MacLeod doesn't waver,   
'You're a thief and embezzler.'   
Defiant to the end-   
Willie says, 'You are lucky-   
That you are a friend.' 

'And now, I am off-   
I'm catching a ship,   
Greener pastures I seek,   
It's a long ocean trip...   
To the Americas...   
Thanks for your help.'   
Mac hoped he had seen-   
The last of that whelp. 

The Barge 

Now he's resurfaced-   
And with him, is Molly,   
The two seem at ease-   
And, frightfully jolly.   
On the deck of the barge-   
Mac serves them champagne-   
'No Cristal?' asks Willie-   
(Would he please die again?) 

These career swindlers-   
Are charming and witty,   
Molly's no youngster-   
But still very pretty.   
For twenty-nine years-   
They've not been apart.   
'When she stole my wallet,   
She captured my heart.' 

These con artists do-   
As they jolly well please-   
Funded by cheating,   
Their sole expertise.   
When money is tight-   
Willie must die,   
Then Molly shines,   
Knowing just how to cry. 

Quiet Street, Wealthy Neighborhood 

Edward pulls up-   
In the Consulate car,   
Unaware that son Steve-   
Is watching, not far.   
Steve's watched before,   
That fact's evident,   
And, to swipe Dad's Mercedes-   
Is Stevie's intent. 

The girl that emerges-   
From the car, Steve is sure-   
Is Daddy's most recent-   
Upscale paramour.   
Steve will buy drugs-   
While Dad pollinates,   
The car is protected-   
By Consulate plates. 

Different Neighborhood   
Not as Fancy 

Steve snorted up,   
The car weaves and swerves.   
He has a near miss-   
That Willie observes.   
That shiny Mercedes-   
Means money, lots of it.   
Though Molly's reluctant,   
Willie knows she will love it. 

He sweet-talks her till-   
She cannot say 'no.'   
'All right, just one more.'   
They love the scam so!   
As Steve veers the car-   
In his drug impaired state,   
He doesn't see Willie-   
Until it's too late. 

The scene is played out,   
They stick to the plan   
Willie dies, Molly screams-   
'You've murdered my man!   
That car is too fancy-   
For such a young bloke!'   
Steve is confused-   
His brain blurred by coke. 

'It's not my car,'   
Molly sobs, 'Must be stolen!'   
Her screams are intense-   
Crying eyes, red and swollen,   
'The police must be called.'   
With terror Steve stares-   
All around, not a soul-   
Despite noise, no one cares. 

But nearby, a pile-   
Of gray bricks is handy.   
He'll shut her loud mouth,   
It's easy as candy.   
As she carries on,   
He smashes her skull-   
Her life's unimportant.   
A mere obstacle. 

As Steve drives away,   
Willie comes to,   
Molly's body upon him,   
'How did we do?'   
He gets no response-   
Then hears the car's roar-   
Gets a glimpse of the plates,   
Shakes Molly once more 

He sees all that blood-   
On the back of her head,   
He can't find her pulse   
His Molly is dead!   
Now his heart breaks-   
Bitter tears sting him so,   
'Please! He cries out....   
'No...no...no...No!' 

The Barge, Later 

Willie is certain-   
The cops will not fuss,   
'They don't give a damn-   
About people like us.'   
His grief overwhelms him,   
As he struggles to say-   
'She didn't deserve-   
To die, in that way.' 

He begs Mac for help,   
'You got it!' swears Mac,   
Willie saw a good portion-   
Of the plates, they can track.   
Mac insists they inform-   
The law, what they find.   
Willie makes alternate-   
Plans in his mind. 

'We find him, I kill him!'   
'Then you're on your own...   
We do it my way-   
Or you do it, alone.'   
Willie knows, well enough-   
Mac will stand by his vow.   
'For Molly,' says Willie...   
'It's your way.' (For now) 

Outside the Police Station 

Willie nervously waits,   
On edge, ill at ease,   
When Mac comes back out-   
Could Mac tell him, please...   
'Since when have you held-   
Cops' friendship so dear?'   
'Since I did not choose-   
A criminal career.' 

'So who owns the car?'   
'It's not WHO, it's WHAT.'   
'Repeat that again?'   
Willie asks the staid Scot,   
The American Embassy-   
Owns the car, I'm afraid,   
But, I know someone there-   
Who might be of aid. 

The American Consulate 

Duncan is doing-   
His best to advise...   
Willie, that being-   
A crook, isn't wise.   
'People can change.'   
Willie asks, 'Why should I?'   
'Because it killed Molly.'   
'MacLeod, that's a lie.' 

'The life didn't kill her-   
It was that bastard,   
She loved the con's life-   
That she and I mastered.'   
He describes the flimflamming-   
Its thrills and its glory,   
Mac's heard this before-   
From Amanda and Cory. 

'Your mark must go home-   
And explain why he lost-   
An entire year's pay...   
Or, his kid's college cost,   
Don't say they deserve it,'   
Mac narrows his eyes.   
'You're not that careful-   
Whom you victimize.' 

Consul General's Office 

Their meeting with Banner-   
Is full of surprises,   
The license plate numbers-   
He, at once, recognizes.   
'This plate's from _my_ car.'   
When Willie hears that....   
He zeroes on Banner,   
As quick as a cat. 

'Hold on!' warns MacLeod,   
Fearing he'll run amok,   
Willie yells, 'Where were you-   
Yesterday, four o'clock?   
Bashing an innocent-   
Woman on the head?'   
Mac pleads, 'Willie, stop it!'   
Banner starts to see red. 

'My personal schedule-   
Is not your affair.'   
'Murdering bastard!'   
Willie leaps from his chair!   
Duncan restrains him,   
To avoid a m'lée,   
Mac gives him a bear hug-   
And pulls him away. 

As Security enters,   
Willie shouts, 'Look ye here!   
Calling his goon squad,   
Showing guilt, that is clear.'   
Mac says, 'Sorry, Edward-   
For this altercation-   
But there has to be-   
A good explanation.' 

'I'm sure that there is-   
Now I must be excused.'   
Banner waves them away-   
With a gesture infused-   
With disgust and disdain,   
And as they're ejected,   
He crumples the numbers-   
In his fist, undetected. 

Consulate Grounds 

Left out in view-   
The Mercedes in question-   
Attracts Mac and Willie-   
In its direction.   
'There it is! This is it!   
But no dents, hereabout!'   
Mac feels underneath,   
'They've been hammered out.' 

Willie's anger erupts,   
Back to Banner, he'll go,   
Mac grabs him again,   
With a decisive, 'No!'   
'Go back to the barge,   
Case closed, understood?   
I'll handle this now.'   
Willie yields, he'll be good. 

The Grounds, Later 

To Banner, Mac's words-   
Could not be absurder,   
'Duncan, do you-   
Accuse me of murder?'   
Mac replies, ' No I don't-   
But the facts do not lie.'   
'I see, but I have-   
A strong alibi.' 

'Did you know,' Edward muses...   
'That I have a chance-   
Of becoming Ambassador,   
A long sought advance?   
I must be confirmed-   
Any hint of a scandal,   
My appointment will be-   
Too hot to handle.' 

'I was with a woman,   
My mistress,' says Banner.   
'Call her if you like,'   
(In a frank, candid manner),   
Mac considers a moment,   
It sounds true so far,   
'But someone killed Molly.   
Someone using your car.' 

Consul General's Office 

Steve heads for the liquor,   
'You sent for me?'   
Asks Dad, 'Did you borrow-   
The Mercedes' spare key?'   
'Did I _steal_ it, you mean?   
If anything's missing,   
You assume that I stole it!'   
His father, dismissing. 

'Did you take the _car?_ '   
Dad's compelled to learn more,   
'How could I? You used it-   
To visit your whore!'   
'Everyone knows,   
Except Mom,' barks Steve,   
'So don't lecture me-   
That it's wrong to deceive.' 

'Did you kill that woman?'   
'No.' taunts his son,   
Edward inwardly quakes,   
What has his boy done?   
'Did you bash her skull?'   
Banner's voice...trembling, gritty.   
Steve snarls, 'How you'd like-   
To receive all that pity.' 

'Poor Edward...too bad-   
His son's such a flop,   
Steals cars and does drugs...   
Not at all like his Pop.'   
'Get out of my sight!'   
'Dad, regardless what's true,   
I've diplomatic immunity-   
And all thanks to you.' 

Before Steve walked out,   
His voice held a plea,   
A child to a father,   
Perhaps, 'Please love me?'   
But the plea was rejected-   
Too late, now the tears-   
Flow freely, as Edward-   
Regrets wasted years. 

The Barge 

Mac informs Willie,   
'Edward's not our guy,'   
Willie balks, Mac explains-   
'There's a good alibi...   
I believe him.' 'I don't!'   
Willie's set to explode,   
'Not everyone lives-   
By your ethical code.' 

Mac assures Willie,   
'We will find the truth,'   
But Willie's convinced-   
He's a much better sleuth,   
'We already have,   
Back off, MacLeod!'   
He stalks from the barge,   
Leaving Mac, with head bowed. 

Entrance Gate to Consulate 

On the side of the van-   
That Willie has copped-   
It says he's a plumber,   
At the gate, he is stopped...   
'A plumbing emergency,   
Second floor master,   
Not very pretty,   
Foul-smelling disaster.' 

No one told the guard-   
He calls to confirm,   
Turning his back-   
Then Willie, that worm-   
Using his wrench-   
Cracks the guard from behind,   
Then drives right on in,   
Revenge on his mind. 

At the door, Willie greets-   
The butler, in French,   
Again, he depends-   
On his trusty wrench.   
Just like the guard,   
This one turns his back,   
Willie puts him to sleep-   
With a powerful whack. 

Consul General's Office 

MacLeod's on the line-   
Warning Edward, 'Beware.'   
But, his call comes too late,   
Willie's already there.   
He levels his gun-   
But, while Banner stalls,   
A guard takes out Willie-   
And smiling, he falls. 

Just to make sure,   
That Willie is gone-   
The guard cautiously-   
Plants his foot on-   
Willie's gun hand,   
Making sure he is dead,   
Banner sits back in shock,   
Shaken, dispirited. 

Next Day   
Consulate Anteroom 

Mac's waiting for Edward-   
When Steve hurries in,   
He's tense and evasive-   
When asked how he's been.   
He's under some pressure,   
Doesn't have much to say,   
'Dad's sending me home.'   
Then he scurries away. 

Mac enters the office,   
Edward downs a stiff drink,   
'A little bit early-   
For that, don't you think?'   
Banner also seems nervous,   
Mac says, 'I saw Steve...   
He's looking strung out...   
Why'd you tell him to leave?' 

'You know why,' says Banner,   
He need not explain,   
MacLeod turns away,   
Not to see his friend's pain.   
To know your child killed-   
Viciously and uncaring-   
Would have any decent-   
Parent, despairing. 

Outside 

They stroll in the garden,   
'Steve's life has been hard,   
No permanent home-   
Has left the boy scarred,   
The car meant to him-   
Safety for his drug deal,   
I somehow feel that-   
I, too, held that wheel.' 

Softly Mac says-   
'Steve alone, did those actions,   
He, alone is accountable-   
For his infractions.'   
(Meanwhile, nearby-   
On the roof of a shed,   
Willie hides behind leaves,   
To shoot Banner dead). 

'Duncan, I can't-   
Turn in my own son!'   
'I know it's not easy,   
But it must be done.'   
(Willie's rifle's assembled,   
The barrel is risen),   
'I'll send him home,   
He can't go to prison.' 

Mac senses Willie!   
'Get inside! Now!'   
Mac shoves Edward forward-   
But, Edward stops...POW!   
Aimed at Banner's heart,   
Willie's bullet tore through,   
Mac lifts his friend's head,   
Nothing more he can do. 

Edward's last words to Mac...   
'Take care of my son.'   
In death, he requests-   
What in life, was not done.   
Mac kneels by his side,   
Though grieved, he must plan-   
How or if to tell Willie-   
He shot the wrong man. 

The Barge 

Mac's back is to Willie,   
Looking out at the view,   
Willie's one sorrow-   
'I regret hurting you.'   
Mac's answer is biting-   
'You traveled so far,   
Just to say that?   
How thoughtful you are!' 

Willie says, 'Let's move on,   
Forgive and forget,   
Wipe the slate clean,'   
Mac's not spoken yet.   
Willie can see-   
That this offer falls flat,   
'And I thought,' (with a sigh),   
'You were bigger than that.' 

Now deep inside,   
Mac feels his wrath waken,   
'You killed the wrong person,   
The life you have taken-   
Belonged to a man-   
Who had killed no one!   
His only crime-   
Was protecting his son!' 

Willie's protestations-   
Only add to Mac's rage,   
Like a rampageous tiger-   
Pacing its cage,   
He grabs Willie's shirt,   
'His son Steve selected-   
That car to buy drugs,   
Knowing it was protected.' 

'That puke killed my Molly?'   
'His father's death paid-   
Any debt that was owed,   
Accept that in trade.'   
'Not good enough, mate!   
That will not do.'   
'It has to be... _mate,_   
Or I'll come after _you._ ' 

Willie says, 'That's your code,   
It's who you must be,   
But, I've my own code-   
That's important to me.'   
He leaves Mac in doubt,   
Wondering what is best,   
Now his heart sees the truth-   
As he walks toward the chest. 

He picks up his blade,   
Letting his fingers feel-   
The touch so familiar-   
Of that burnished steel.   
It is time, he decides-   
It returned to his side,   
He vows not to use it-   
Unless justified. 

The Consulate 

Steve looks like hell,   
He's coming apart,   
Unshaven, disheveled,   
It breaks Duncan's heart,   
The kid's too addicted-   
For the simplest tasks,   
He's spilled his cocaine,   
'Allergies?' Duncan asks. 

But, Duncan is gentle,   
Telling Steve to sit down,   
As he talks about Molly,   
Steve starts to frown,   
'Molly Ivers,' says Duncan,   
'That was her name.'   
Steve wonders why Duncan-   
Is playing this game. 

'She was born in Cornwall,   
Right after the war,   
Her mother felt she-   
Had a long life, in store.   
She danced, loved dark ales....   
Chocolates thrilled her,'   
'Yeah, so?' asks Steve   
Replies Mac; 'You killed her.' 

Steve cries, ' _Get out!_   
I'll call security!'   
'Call whom you wish-   
But this is a surety,   
One way or another-   
You must atone-   
For Molly's death.'   
Steve: 'Leave me _alone!_ ' 

Mac tries more gently,   
'I know you were scared,   
But, your father died-   
So your life would be spared,   
His last gift to you...   
Don't throw it away.'   
But, Steve keeps rejecting-   
What Mac tries to say. 

'You don't have to listen,   
Steve...that is true,   
But, you must live with it,   
It follows you.   
Mac's learned through the years-   
Those you kill, never leave.   
It is that way for him,   
As it will be for Steve. 

Mac feels Willie's Buzz,   
It's Steve, he's come for.   
'You want to keep breathing?   
Steve-lock the door.'   
Mac takes his coat-   
And hurries outside,   
Steve has enough coke-   
He'll be occupied. 

The Consulate Grounds 

MacLeod knows that he-   
Better not let-   
Willie near Steve.   
He cannot forget-   
Edward's last plea-   
'Take care of my son,'   
It's Willie's choice-   
How that will be done. 

Mac strides out to Willie,   
Willie's set and intense,   
But his head-on attack-   
Doesn't breach Mac's defense.   
Mac does not attack-   
But forward he pushes-   
Almost driving poor Willie-   
Into the bushes. 

Mac deftly grabs-   
Willie's sword from his hand,   
Backs him up to a tree,   
Where Willie must stand-   
With the hilt of Mac's sword-   
At the base of his throat,   
Anyone but the Highlander-   
Surely would gloat. 

Willie closes his eyes,   
'Go ahead, mate,'   
'We _were_ mates,' says Mac,   
'So I'll tolerate-   
Your living, as long-   
As the boy lives, as well.   
If he dies prematurely-   
That will be your death knell.' 

'Bravo! Understood!   
Well done!' exults Willie,   
'I'd have done it for you,'   
Mac's return glare is chilly,   
Willie juts out his hand-   
'No hard feelings, eh?'   
Mac refuses to touch it,   
Walks grimly away. 

The Consulate 

One last time MacLeod-   
Tries connecting with Steve,   
Says Steve; 'You can't hurt me,   
Why don't you just leave?'   
'You're hurting yourself-   
Much more than I could,   
Turn yourself in, Steve,   
For your own good.' 

Mac says, 'You can't handle-   
Alone, so much heartache,   
Molly's dead, and your father,   
How much coke will it take-   
To bury the guilt?   
I will be there for you,   
I will help with a lawyer,   
Anything I can do.' 

'Shut up and get out!'   
'One more chance, Steve.'   
'For prison?'.... 'Redemption.'   
Mac can see, he must leave,   
The doors close behind him,   
He walks out, dejected,   
An old friend renounced-   
By a new one, rejected. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

~ Patient Number 7   
  
---


End file.
